Cold winter nights
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Hiccup was planning to meet his boyfriend at the corner of the road, planning to spend time at one of their favorite restaurants but something happens to disrupt those plan. No one, not even Hiccup, could predicted what was going to happen to him, luckily for him, Toothless is always around to help him. One-shot. Toothcup Rated T (NOT MY IMAGE) Please R&R!


**I'm new at this, so this is a sort of test-run. I didn't read over it but took a little longer so i hopefully didn't make to many mistakes. ^u^**

Hiccup slowly jogged down the street, breathing warm air into his numb hands before stuffing them into his jacket pocket, his breath freezing in front of his face. As he walked past the closed shops and buildings, the only thing he could hear was the small noise from the snow as he stepped down and the faint rumbled of engines in the distance, for this was not a busy street, especially in the winter.

The silence was, however, was cut through as the sounds of large, more heavier feet walked along the street. Hiccup looked up to see a large, dark figure walking towards him, the man's head ducked low, so Hiccup could see him. Something about him seemed off and, as the to walked closer together, Hiccup couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen.

Right as the man were a few steps away from Hiccup, almost arms reach, the sound of a phone rang and Hiccup, almost instantly, reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the the flashing phone, taking a few large steps forward and stopped, bring the phone to his ear, and winced partly at the cold metal phone "Hello?"

_"Hey there"_

Hiccup smiled at his boyfriends voice "Hey, what's up?"

_"I'm walking over to the restaurant now, so i'll meet you at the corner, okay?"_

"Sure thing Toothless" smiled Hiccup and glanced don at his feet "I'll be there in a few minutes"

_"Sure thing baby, i'm almost there anyways, i don't mind waiting in the snow for you"_

Hiccup blushed a little bit, either from Toothless' comment or the cold, and said "How sweet of you, you-"

A hand wrapped around Hiccup's head and clamped down on his mouth, cutting him off and made them come out a a muffle cry. The hand yanked him backward against someone's chest, making Hiccup drop his phone, the voice of Toothless coming out of it faintly, sounding panicked, before being dragged down a nearby alley. Hiccup struggled, kicking his legs and digging his nails into the hand.

When they had gotten further back into the alley before Hiccup was thrown backwards, landing on his back with a hard _thud_. Groaning slightly, Hiccup looked up to see the man from before, but this time Hiccup could see his face this time though. The man seemed to tower of Hiccup as he scrabbled back before his back was pressed against a wall, making him stand up.

"Oh" Said the man in a too kindly voice "No need to be scared"

Hiccup swallowed but said nothing, only eyeing the man fearfully. He gasped loudly as the man's hand shot out and gripped his neck, lifting in off his feet for a moment before him slammed Hiccup against the wall.

"What did i just say?" he growled as he leaned forward, his nose inches away from Hiccup's. The teen scrunched up his nose in disgust of the man's fowl breath, trying to turn his head away.

"What's wrong?" purred the older man, a devilish smirk playing across his lips, leaning closer and forcing Hiccup to look at him "Don't you like me?"

Hiccup struggled against his grasp, but the hand around his neck and jaw tighter, leaning his larger body against Hiccup and pressed against the wall harder.

"Now, now, play nice" he purred once again before forcing his lips against Hiccup, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and pushed it into Hiccup's warm mouth.

The man groaned and gripped Hiccup's neck tight while Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, trying to turn away from the stronger man. After what seemed like forever to Hiccup, the man pulled away, breathing out in Hiccup's face and sneered "See, wasn't that fun"

Hiccup whimpered as the hand on his neck held on tighter making him feel light head and unable to chock out any words.

"Now let's try that again" chuckled the man and was about to lean forward to kiss him again but his head jerked to the side, his grip on Hiccup's neck disappeared and he fell to the side, hitting the ground hard. Someone's hand reached out for Hiccup's arm and pulled him away from the fallen man, who was rubbing his head angrily.

Hiccup looked up to see Toothless, holding onto his wrist, and standing in front of him protectively, glaring down at the man with fury, his other hand balled up into a fist and held up in front of him.

"Oh, looks like someone wants to join us" sneered the man and stood up, his large hand clenched up into tight, round fists.

"I suggest you leave leave or you're not just going to get a punch in the face again" growled Toothless.

The man shifted his weight from foot to foot, glaring at the older, stronger looking teen and then Hiccup before laughing to himself "Find, whatever, you're not worth it anyways, putting up a fight"

The man staggered past them as Toothless continue to glare at in before rushing forward and slamming his fist into the back of the man's neck hard, sending him forward and hitting the hard, frozen floor head-first, knocking him out.

Hiccup rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, who hugged him tightly, and buried his face into Toothless' coat. Toothless reached up and turned Hiccup face to look at him, slowly leaning his forehead against Hiccup's.

"You okay Hic?" whispered Toothless, Hiccup nodded slightly and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Thanks you for saving me" Hiccup whispered and smiled "Can we please leave?"

"Sure thing my Hiccup" Toothless said and gripped Hiccup's hand, leading him past the unconscious man and out the alley. Hiccup glanced back at the man and Toothless smiled "Don't worry, i called the police"

"You called the police?"

Toothless nodded "Yeah you have a really good phone, i could hear you struggling through the other line so i know something was up and called your uncle to come pick that pervert up"

Hiccup smiled weakly and Toothless pulled him to his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as they began to walk down the street, the memory of what had happened slowly fading from Hiccup mind as Toothless hugged, smiled, and comforted Hiccup. What had happened completely off his mind after spending all night with his older Boyfriend.

**Please R&R, if you have any questions leave a review and i'll answer it :3**

**Thanks!**


End file.
